Naman's True One
by Severus-is-my-man5690
Summary: Leaving England, Harry never expected to find a best friend he couldn't be without. Literally. Or find a culture of people he was prophesied to. Will he help save the world again? Or will he back out and live a normal life for once?
1. Am I Truly Naman?

**Naman's True One  
** _"Chapter One"_

 _A.N. I know I should not be starting another story but this one came up and bit me like a snake._

 _You will need to know some of the Smallville earlier season 2 history about Naman and Sageeth for this to make sense at first, but I will be twisting the story of Sageeth a bit and how Naman correlates with him. If you're confused by what's going on you can PM me and I'll message you what happened in this episode. But after the first chapter the time skips stop, and we get on with the story._

 _You must know the battle of Hogwarts took place May 2_ _nd_ _. I'll have Clark and Harry being the same age so they were both born in 1987 (according to Smallville storyline) Clark's birthday is in May and Harry's as you know is July 31_ _st_ _._

* * *

"The legend says Naman came from the stars in a reign of fire. They say Naman will have the strength of ten men and will be able to start fires with his eyes." Kyla said with an awestruck look.

Clark listened to her, walking the caves with the Kawatche Native for a couple minutes before there was a rumble of the structure. He could see a piece of the ceiling above them cave in. Without thinking, he grabbed his exploring partner and pushed them both to the ground, gently, with himself on top. As the boulder came down on his plaid clothed back he felt the pressure of it breaking and splintering off. Satisfied as he saw the pieces flying in different directions.

"H-how did you do that?" Kyla asked in shock. Clark now getting off of her.

"Just adrenaline, I guess."

"Adrenaline? That rock must have been over 300 pounds. You smashed it to pieces." She replied. "What can you shoot fire from your eyes as well?" Clark looked away a little like he was caught in the act, as he begins to walk away from her. "Oh my god. I was just joking. You- You really are Naman!"

"I don't know what I am" He replies in defeat.

* * *

Clark watched as Professor Joseph Willowbrook approached him with a parcel in his hands. "Clark." He began. "I'm truly sorry for the way things have turned out. I want you to have this." He said as he unwrapped the parcel. Showing the bracelet Kyla had worn. She had said it was meant for Naman's true wife. "You take this for when the time is right. They will know what to do with it when the time comes."

Not wanting to offend the older man since he felt responsible for the death of Kyla he accepted the gift.

"Thank you, sir. You have nothing to be sorry about, I'm the one who should be sorry." Clark said as serious as he could. Wanting the man to believe it.

* * *

On Clarks 16th birthday he was greeted by Joseph Willowbrook at the door to the farm house. Surprised to see him after a few weeks of no communication after Kyla's death, Clark let him in.

"Clark I know it's been a while. How have you been?" Joseph asked. The man now taking a seat at the kitchen table. The noon day sun shining through the open windows.

"I've been doing good, the farm's keeping me busy. How have you been? I haven't spoken to you since. . ." Clark trailed off looking out the window. He felt as if Kyla had been a sister to him. He couldn't explain it. The loss hurt even though he didn't know her long.

"It is alright. I have been better. Although I know you know I did not come here for a social visit." The older man informed him.

"I did have a hunch." Clark said lamely.

"I know you will continue to do so with me, but I know you deny being Naman. Kyla told me. I just came to inform you of something that I don't think you know about just for better judgement. Sageeth."

Clark stared at the Native man for a second wondering if he'd spoken a magic word or something. "What's Sageeth." He asked, curious.

"Sageeth is said to be a friend to Naman, eventually a partner. Naman and Sageeth represent the balance between goodness and darkness. And are thus intertwined and symbiotic." Joseph explained.

At this Clark's interest was piqued. "What do you mean symbiotic?"

"When Sageeth comes into their birthright they will need to get energy from somewhere. Darkness doesn't fill you with a lot of energy, does it? Naman gets his energy from the yellow sun, so story says. Sageeth gets their energy from Naman. The greater the distance and the greater the length of time these two are apart the longer this symbiotic relationship will tax Naman."

Joseph knew this boy was the right one right then. He could tell in his body language. He was right.

"Have you been feeling at all more tired than normal?" Joseph asked.

"No." Clark denied. He knew it sounded flat even to him, and he'd said it. Truth was since the beginning of May he had been needing to sleep longer than normal. Not waking up as soon as the sun rose. As he'd been doing since he could remember.

"Clark this will get worse, and if Sageeth is not found it could kill you." Joseph said in a serious tone. Leaving all pretenses. "If at any time you need help with this, my people can do that."

Clark couldn't stop and think now, maybe he was Naman. Things just didn't keep adding to coincidences this much for it not to be true.

* * *

Six months later Clark had confided in his parents about the story of Sageeth. Both Johnathan and Martha had been concerned about his ever more need for naps and how hard he was to wake up. He had told them how scared he was he'd never find this person.

He had yet to go to Joseph for help, but he told his parents if he ever didn't wake up that they were to go to him first.

* * *

It had been a year since Harry had joined the Hallows, and currently he was sitting in the break room of Smallville Medical Center's Staff lounge waiting for the time to punch in.

Luna had had a vision concerning him and told him if he wanted a future that he could blend in with he needed to move to this small town in America and become a volunteer for their hospital. That's all she had told him. She was always so vague on her visions it irked him so much.

Things back in England had gotten so bad anyways. He needed a fresh start. No one but Luna knew he was the Master to all three Hallows, and being stuck with those bigots who wanted to control so much power while he had it was not something he wanted to do.

So he had contacted America's Government for Magic and applied for a Visa and Citizenship. Now that they were approved he could get on with his new life.

He had bought a house on the outskirts of town that used to belong to a woman with the first name of Nell. He couldn't remember her last name.

Glancing at the clock he noticed it was time to start his 3-hour shift. He may have money from his parents to last him and his children's children enough that they don't have to work, but he was bound to get suspicions if a 17-year-old kid with no parents stayed at home all day.

* * *

He was just about done with his shift when his supervisor had asked if he wanted to read to some kid his age who was passing away. He was on what they called Comfort Care and the parents had requested someone spend time with the boy when they couldn't come in. They were apparently running a farm and couldn't be here 24/7.

Entering the room with the book he'd grabbed he was surprised to find not some small aged kid like he'd thought. This guy must have played some serious sports. He was above 6' tall and muscled. Midnight black hair lay across his sculpted face.

The name on the door read Clark Kent. Kent. Wasn't that the farm he lived next to?

Looking again, Harry could see that the feel of death was all over this kid. Looking deeper he tried to find out what was causing this kid to pass before his time. Only to drop the book in shock as he felt not _Death's_ signature but his death signature chained to the kid's life force. _He_ was killing this kid!


	2. Sageeth Is Found

**Naman's True one  
** _"Chapter Two"_

Harry had taken to reading in Clark's room when he wasn't at the hospital, or when his parents weren't there. He felt odd intruding. He had introduced himself to them, of course.

Currently he wasn't reading the book out loud, since what he was reading was a magical book by the name of " _Magical Bonds And How to Cope."_ He had had Luna find it for him, and owl it to him as soon as he could. Of course he had the cover transfigured to look like the cover of a generic fiction novel.

Currently it wasn't giving him any leads on magical leaching bonds. The book hadn't even mentioned them and he was nearly done.

He was brought out of the book when he felt the tingles of a muggle repelling ward and a notice me not charm go up around the room. Looking up he saw an older American Indian man just entering the room, but he didn't have any wand in his hands. No, he did carry a brown cloth bag though that clanked like rocks as he set it down on the table.

He could feel the magical power coming off this man. If he had to fight his way out of here, he would be putting up some effort.

"Martha and Johnathon had told me someone new had started visiting Clark." The man said with a smile as he took his well-worn brown jacket off. Hanging it up on the chair next to him. Now starting to rifle through the bag and pull out what appeared to be crystals. Placing them around the teen laying in the bed. "I'm Joseph Willowbrook, I'm a friend of the Kent's"

Now setting his book down and feeling anxiety enter him Harry said, "Not that It's not nice to meet you," Crossing his hands over his lap. "but I'm a little concerned about what you're doing." He did not want a full blown ritual to happen in a hospital of all places.

"Oh!" Joseph exclaimed. "These are healing crystals. Just to help Clark." He added as he set all but the last one down. Leaving a spot at the head for the black one.

"We both know you're not a wiccan, and healing crystals go about the room. This looks more like a ritual if you ask me." Harry said, now uncrossing his legs. Ready to stand and defend the teen in the bed if he needed.

"To Clark these are healing crystals. They will help him. If the person we think has arrived, it will work." Joseph said as he started placing the black crystal down. "I'm sorry this might hurt." He said as he set it on the pillow.

Standing like lightning Harry tried to grab the black crystal to end the ritual. But as soon as he touched it he was blown back by an invisible force, hitting the wall and cracking his head before he knew no more.

He didn't see Clark gasping for air as he awoke from his death coma, and he didn't see the smile on Joseph's face.

* * *

Coming to was one of the worst experiences Harry had endured since the Hallows connected with his magical core. He had a raging headache and he felt like he'd been caught by Dudley after round of Harry Hunting.

Looking about the room and remembering what had happened, Harry stood as fast as he could while the Elder wand materialized in his hand. Quick as he dared he had it trained on the older man still standing by the bedside of Clark Kent. "Give me one good reason not to hex you, for that!" He exclaimed, his breath coming fast as his body protested his movements. Years of conditioning being the only reason he was still standing.

"I don't think you really want to hurt either of us." Joseph said in a calm voice. Glancing towards the now sleeping Clark. "Do you?"

Harry glared at the man who dared to talk to him in such a Dumbledore-like way. Then looked at the teen laying in the bed. Truth be told he really couldn't bring himself to utter the hex that was on his lips since he'd come to. Turning around to the wall he'd just stood from Harry thrust the Elder wand while letting loose a yell in a fit of anger. Not satisfied when the wand shimmered from existence before it even hit. He wanted something. Sparks, a broken wand, anything. He was pissed.

"If you'd like to take a seat I can explain what's going on." Joseph said, gesturing to the seat Harry had been in before this all happened.

"You mean take a seat and listen to an explanation of a ritual that just took place in a hospital of all places?" Harry asked, anger still edging his tone as he turned to glare at the man. "I mean great it worked, he's alive, but why the bloody blazes did you have to drag me into this?"

"You were a factor in this before I ever used the healing crystals. And no, they were not wizarding or Wicca healing crystals. They were Kawatche. Specifically, for this purpose." Joseph said as he took a seat, now satisfied he wouldn't be attacked by the younger teen. "Your British accent explains why Clark got so bad so fast."

"Is there a club you have to join to become an older vague wizard? Because I want to know. I think it would be fun to do when I get older." Harry remarked in irritation. Having had enough of Dumbledore keeping him in the dark.

"You are very bitter young man." The older man said somewhat in shock. He hadn't ever thought he'd ever get to meet the true Sageeth in his lifetime, but here standing before him was not what he expected.

"Yea, well. . ." This man had no right to judge. Once he'd been through a war at 15 then he could say something. Growing up with the Dursley's hadn't been a picnic either. "Am I going to hear this or not?" Harry snapped.

Joseph took a breath. "There's a prophesy-"

"Oh that's just great! I needed _another_ one of those." Harry said. Now finally collapsing in the chair.

Ignoring his interesting reaction, Joseph continued. "It goes along the lines of 'Naman, the hope of humanity, will come from the stars in a reign of fire, he will have the strength of ten men, and the ability to shoot fire from his eyes. Sageeth, who is the partner to Naman, will be the bearer of darkness Naman cannot. Sageeth's Power will come from Naman, and Naman the yellow sun.' The correct translation has been lost over 500 years ago, but that's what we have now." Joseph finished.

"So you think I'm this Sageeth?" Harry asked in disbelief. It would explain why is death signature was on Clark.

"You would have not had the reaction you did to the healing crystals around Clark if you were not." Joseph explained. "They were only designed to be used if Sageeth was unknowingly killing Naman, and Sageeth was right next to Naman when the last crystal was placed. Had you not been Sageeth, nothing would have happened."

"I need to think. . ." He said distractedly before grabbing his book and apparating out of the hospital and to his bedroom.

Joseph stared at the spot the teen had just vacated. That hadn't gone as well as he'd planned, not had it gone as bad as it could have. "You'll be alright Clark." He said as he watched the teen continue to sleep. The monitors that were on him all stating he was on the mend.


	3. Bliss!

**Naman's True One  
** _"Chapter Three"_

 _A.N. For those of you unclear of the timeline right now. Clark told his parents about Sageeth 6 months after finding out about it. Then a Year after finding out about it is when Harry meets Clark. May to May._

Three days after having learned about Naman and Sageeth, found Harry still at his house. He hadn't left since he'd been back. He conversed with Luna mostly through the two way mirrors he had made after finding the instructions in Grimmauld Place.

She pretty much told him that what this Joseph guy had said was the truth, and she couldn't say much more than what he was supposed to find out from the Kawatche or she'd get in trouble. She didn't tell him anything else on the matter.

Looking out his kitchen window, Harry was trying to see if he could tell if the Kent's were home, but the house was too far away for him to really see anything. Two days ago he'd gone to the hospital to see Clark, only to be told he'd been discharged after 24 hours. Working up the courage he decided it was now or never. He grabbed his black spring jacket and started the walk towards his new neighbor's house.

The sun was out and it actually made the may weather seem a little warmer. Warming his jacket as he walked. He was pretty sure someone could see him coming up the driveway or even when he was back by the mail box, but he kept going. Not wanting to chicken out now when he could see the front door.

As soon as he reached the porch he could just feel the homeliness of the place. Maybe this would have been what his home would have felt like had his parents survived. Knocking on the door he didn't have to wait long before it was opened by a Martha. Her red hair glistening in the sun as she smiled. "Oh, Harry! We were wondering where you'd gone off to. Why don't you come in?" She said before he could even say a word. This lady reminded him eerily of Mrs. Weasley.

"Uh, sure. Thank you" He said as he entered the house. From what he could see of the entry way the rest of the house felt just as warm. He suddenly felt severely home sick, but not for the land. He felt homesick for all the people he'd never get to see again who'd died in the war. Feeling tears come to his eyes Harry cleared his throat to get rid of the feeling. He couldn't cry here.

"Are you alright, dear?" Martha asked as she brought him further into the house. Stopping when she noticed his state.

"I'm fine." Harry said shaking his head. "Just-Just missing home."

Martha offered Harry a seat at the kitchen table, which he took. He could still see the sun from this part of the house. Almost as if the house was built to capture every aspect of it. "I bet. Smallville is a long way from England." Martha said as she took the seat across from him.

"Yea."

"What brought you all the way over here?" Martha asked in interest.

"Needed a change of scenery." Harry said simply

"Do your parents approve of you being over here on your own?" She asked. Trying to understand the boy her son will be getting to know.

At this Harry looked away. "I'm an emancipated minor. I own the house I live in. Plus, what's to be approved of when they spend their time in a cemetery."

Martha was shocked at his blunt demeanor all of a sudden. Apparently she'd hit a nerve. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I'm sorry that was rude." Harry said barely interrupting the woman. "Where I'm from everyone knows who I am and everyone knows how and when my parents died. Never really had to tell anyone."

"Oh no dear it's fine." Martha assured the younger teen.

Before either of the two could say anything more, the front door opened to reveal a sweating Johnathon. His boots trudging through the kitchen with a clunk of each step. "Something smells good, Martha. What's for lunch?" He asked as he stepped further into the dining room where the two were seated. "Oh, hello Harry" He said as he stood behind Martha.

Harry couldn't help but feel like he was cornered. "Hi." Harry said softly. This was not turning out like he thought it would. He just wanted to see Clark.

"What can we do for you?" The man asked, putting his right hand on Martha's chair. A show of unity.

"I just came to see if Clark was alright." Harry said finally. Looking toward the table. This man was screaming defense. He never really had a strong confidence meter when it came to older men, most but Sirius and Remus scared the living daylights out of him. Angry men, he just couldn't do it.

"Clark's upstairs working on his homework, but we'll let you see him." Johnathon said looking towards Martha who just happened to meet his gaze. "But, one thing." He added now looking at Harry who was now peaking up. "Son, if you hurt him in any way. You won't be allowed back."

"Yes, sir" Harry said in agreement meekly. He honestly couldn't see himself hurting the boy who was laying in that hospital bed. Even when he wanted to hex Joseph he just couldn't fathom if somehow the hex went astray and got Clark.

"I'll go get him, for you then." Johnathon said as he began walking toward the stairs that could be seen behind the kitchen.

"It will be alright Harry" Martha said.

Harry could only nod.

When Clark heard that the kid they found was Sageeth was in the kitchen wanting to see him, he was actually really nervous.

Descending the stairs and stepping into the kitchen he saw his mom and a smaller kid he'd never in a million years think of being anything special. He must have been 5'4''. His midnight black hair was sticking up in all directions, but his eyes were the greenest green he'd ever seen a human being having. There was a cool lightning bolt scar on his forehead that stuck out in contrast to his pale white skin. He wondered how he got that scar. All in all, he looked like the average Joe. Obviously dressed in depressing colors, but average depressed Joe non the less.

"Hi! You must be Harry." Clark said as he approached the kid. Offering his hand to shake. "I'm Clark, nice to finally meet you."

Standing from his chair, Harry grabbed the offered hand. "Yes, I'm Harr-" As soon as their hands touched there was a flash of white light that emitted a pentagon with an S in it followed by a swift flash of black smoke that held a triangle a circle and a straight line all intertwined.

Three of the occupants were shocked at what had just happened, waiting for some sort of explanation. Until they noticed the look of pure bliss on Harry's face as he grabbed to Clark's hand. His eyes bled from green to blue and back again before Clark ripped his hand free from the strangely entranced teen whose legs collapsed from under him at the sheer force of energy that had filled him.

Looking down at his hand Clark saw it was somehow as pale as Harry, but slowly bleeding back to his tanned skin tone.

Johnathon rushed to Clark "Are you alright, what happened?" He asked in concern.

"Yea, I didn't feel a thing." Clark said as he glanced toward the teen now laying on the floor just staring blankly at the bottom of the table.

"Let's get him off the floor" Johnathon said as he moved Clark out of the way. "Son, don't touch him from now on." He added as he scooped the tiny teen off the floor.

"Should we call Joseph?" Martha asked as she watch her husband deposit Harry onto the couch. Covering him with a blanket.

"Probably" Johnathon said as he ushered the two out of the room to go call their Native friend.

* * *

 _A.N. I have never in my entire fanfiction career update three 1,000+ word chapters in roughly 24 hours. This story is all I can think about. I have whats called MDD. Maladaptive Daydreaming. This is how I came up with this plot. And this plot is taking over my entire life right now. Please post villains you want to see Clark and Harry fight eventually. This is in season 4 right now I think. So Lois is coming soon. I am going to have so much fun with her. I love Lois and am a lovely fan of CLOIS but in anything concerning Harry Potter, Harry comes first._

 _And I have yet to decide if this is a Slash. As of right now it's just a friend relationship they have, Harry needs to heal before he can do anything. I don't know if it will go further. Send me a Review about whether you want Slash Clark / Harry and about what villains to face. I don't care about going according to cannon. If you want Bizzaro in season 4 then say you want Bizzaro I'll find a way._


	4. Dinner And Jokes

**Naman's True One  
** _"Chapter Four"_

When Joseph arrived at the Kent farm he was not surprised to see that the family was worried. As he entered the house he was greeted by Martha. She told him what happened and then showed him to the living room where Sageeth – Harry – was laying on the couch just staring at the ceiling unblinking.

"Well." Joseph said as he set his bag down. "Let's see here."

Running his hands over the small boy's frame, hovering inches from touching him he ran a diagnostic spell. The bone talisman he wore on his wrist allowed him to cast magic without a wand. Unsurprised by what he found, knowing what he did about the bond between the two.

"I don't really know how to explain this to you folks, but in a sense; he's high on the energy he leached from Clark." Joseph explained. "I bet he's feeling like he's in heaven right now."

"How do we help him?" Clark asked.

"We can't, but he's going to come down from that high. He's going to crash, and I don't know what's going to happen when that does happen." Joseph said as he began sifting through his bag that he had brought. "But I have here a fail-safe that Clark's ancestors designed for Sageeth if he ever went 'rogue'"

"And what exactly is that. He can't be that powerful?" Johnathon asked. "We're not going to kill him." He added.

"No, it's just a containment. More for his abilities than him. It's to keep us safe." Joseph said as he brought out the same crystals he had placed around Clark in the hospital. "I have no idea about his abilities."

"What are you going to do?" Martha asked. Grabbing onto Johnathon.

"The white one's will be placed around him to prevent whatever may come from him from passing them. The black one is to be placed on top of him to activate the crystals." Joseph said as he placed the crystals around the couch, on the floor.

"Will it hurt him?" Clark asked in concern. He felt a severe urge to protect this small teen. He couldn't explain it.

"That I don't know" Joseph said as he got ready to place the last crystal, the black, on top of Harry's chest. "Be ready." He added

After he placed the crystal on the teens chest nothing happened except for the white ones flashing a bright white to signify they were active. Then out of nowhere Harry began laughing. The assembled group watched the color drain from his already pale skin. All laughing stopped.

"Don't leave me." Harry moaned as tears started falling from his eyes. "Wake up. . . _Please_ "

"What's happening?" Martha asked in concern.

"He's either hallucinating or remembering something." Joseph said as he watched the suffering teen on the couch.

The group continued to watch as the teen continued to cry and plead for whoever to not leave him alone. Repeating 'they're not dead' over and over.

Soon his crying turned to screams of anguish. The group had never heard someone in so much emotional pain before.

Harry's body arched off the couch, but couldn't go anywhere thanks to the crystal resting on his chest. Other than black wisps of smoke leaching from his body into the black crystal, nothing else happened. Soon the wailing had stopped and the teen had passed out from exhaustion.

"That was actually anti-climactic." Joseph said as he began taking the crystals away. "I was expecting something. . . More." He added.

"Let's just be glad he didn't destroy the couch." Johnathon said as he hugged Martha. Worrying over the teen laying on said couch. This kid had some serious baggage.

* * *

Waking up with a scream leaving his throat, Harry sat up faster than he would have liked. Looking around the room as his breath came to him in short bursts, he tried to remember what happened. How he got to this room, but he couldn't.

"Harry?! Are you ok?" Martha said as she came sprinting into the living room. A spatula in her hand.

Looking at her, Harry was again reminded of Mrs. Weasley. God rest her soul. "I'm fine." Harry said in a groggy voice. "Just a- Just a bad dream." He stammered.

"Oh, alright." Martha said in concern. Letting the matter drop. Noticing by now this boy was a rather private person. "Dinner's ready if you'd like to come and eat."

"That would be great actually." Harry said as he stood from the couch. Noticing a blue crochet blanket falling from his lap as he did so. Stunned that these people he'd just met would care enough to cover him with their own blanket, Harry couldn't help but feel like a burden. Grabbing the blanket, he folded it and placed it on the couch before following Martha to the kitchen.

As he entered the kitchen he saw all three Kent's helping prepare the final touches of dinner.

"Hey! Sleeping Beauty has arisen from his slumber!" Clark said with a grin as he noticed Harry.

"What happened?" Harry asked. "I don't remember." Harry watched as all three Kent's slowed in their preparations.

"Well, you obtained an energy high when you touched Clark. It pretty much incapacitated you." Johnathon said.

Harry balked at hearing this. "Did I hurt you?" He asked in a rush.

"No. Nothing" Clark admitted.

"Oh good." Harry said.

"Boys let's eat." Martha said to distract the tension she could feel starting.

Harry waited till all three of the Kent's were seated before he took his seat.

"Guests first." Johnathon said as he gestured to Harry.

At this Harry paled. He'd never been allowed to serve himself first in his entire life. What if he got them mad? What if they kicked him out? With a shaky hand Harry began serving himself an average portion he'd eat. If the Kent's thought he was eating too much they didn't say anything.

Slowly the rest of the family began plating their food. Waiting till the rest had started eating, Harry began eating as well.

"So I have to ask," Clark said shortly after everyone started eating. "How are your eyes so green?"

"Do I need to explain to you how two people make a baby?" Harry asked in response. Feeling more like his old self at this moment. "Because I think I might." Harry added as he stabbed his fork in Clark's direction.

"Oh god." Clark said as his face turned red at the thought. Martha and Johnathon watching the interaction making sure nothing got too R rated.

"Nah. I have my mum's eyes. Everything else is from my dad." Harry answered.

"Did your dad have bed head hair too?" Clark asked jokingly.

"Clark!" Martha said in shock. Clark didn't look the least bit sorry.

"Actually it's called the 'Potter Curse'. Horribly hereditary." Harry deadpanned.

Clark stared at Harry for a moment. "I don't know if you're telling the truth right now, or not."

"Guess you'll never know, will you?" Harry said in a sing-song voice and a smirk as he turned back to his food.

"Ok now I know you're lying. Who tells the truth then smirks about it?" Clark demanded.

"Slytherin's. That's who." Harry said as he locked eyes with Clark and nodded his head. "The hat did say I'd do great in Slytherin."

Clark and his parent's stared at the dark clothed boy they were having over for dinner. "A _hat_ told you that?" Clark asked. His parents watching the entire conversation in silence. Not touching this one with a ten-foot pole.

"Yep" Harry said, popping the 'p' sound at the end.

"Now I _know_ you're making _that_ up." Clark said in disbelief.

Harry continued eating as he shrugged his shoulders in response.

* * *

 _A.N. Free Bonus to whomever guesses who Harry was remembering while he was "high". It's TWO people. And yes, they're dead now in this story. Whoever is the first to guess both of them correctly gets to choose two of Harry's Powers as The Master Of Death_ _. Whoever guesses one of them correctly but not the other (the first one to guess person A then person B) gets to choose one of the powers Harry has. Since that's what made him Sageeth. Even though it was written in the stars for him to become TMOD before he was even born._


	5. Fortress Of Solitude

**Naman's True One  
** _"Chapter Five"_

A month had passed since Harry had had his first dinner with the Kent's. He'd had dinner with them once a week since then, but things had progressed slowly for the two teens. Clark often bugged Harry about getting to know him more than he did. For some reason Clark just wanted to know everything about him and it just made his skin itch. He'd never had anyone who genuinely cared, besides Ron and Hermione. Now it was just Luna.

Clark and Harry had been taking lessons with Joseph about Kawatche history, and how it pertained to them. Harry found out he couldn't fathom hurting the man because he had a small percentage of one of Clark's ancestor in his ancestry. The same with every person of Kawatche blood. Apparently the first of Clark's ancestors came over 500 years ago and had a child with the Mother of the Kawatche.

Finding out Clark was from another planet was a shock, but so was Clark finding out magic was real. Clark was mostly flabbergasted that Joseph was a wizard, and he hadn't known it. Harry was part of the prophecy; he could have been anything really.

Harry hadn't told anyone in Smallville about the Master Of Death stuff. Since becoming the Master Of Death his spells somehow took a darker color than they normally used to have. Somehow Joseph knew he had an affinity for the darkness though, and always had him training on things that called to him in some weird mystical way. It was creepy, this guy's ability to see things.

After the first time Harry and Clark had touched, Joseph told Clark to show Harry the heirloom Kawatche bracelet he had been gifted over a year ago. He said Harry would know what to do with it.

So after the smaller teen was shown the teal colored bracelet, he immediately set to work on masking his touch's leaching ability from Clark. It had taken him a week to complete but the ruins etched on the inside of the bracelet and the jewels it was made out of conducted his magic like a perfect fit. From then on Clark couldn't be seen without the bracelet worn around his wrist.

Clark had invited Harry to his graduation to get him out of the house and meet his friends, Harry had readily accepted. That's what found him at the football field now, while mass hysteria broke out. There were tankers driving their way up the lawn, as the Tornado Siren could be heard blaring in the background.

"Attention! Remain calm." The first army personnel dispatched over the loud speaker. "Everyone in the immediate area is to evacuate the area within a 50-mile radius. In approximately 3 hours a meteor shower is predicted to hit Smallville!"

Harry sprang to his feet, not missing Martha gasp "Oh my God! Not again." Before he ran as fast as he could to find Clark. Jumping over chairs he found him with his red graduation gown already off trying to shake his friend Chloe. If this guy wasn't prepared to defend at a moment's notice, no one was.

Finally after giving her away to Lois, her cousin who had attended graduation with them, he ran up to Harry. "I need to speak to Jor-El." Clark said as he looked Harry in the eyes. "Go with my parent's back to the farm, I'll meet you there." Clark added before running around a bus then disappearing, not giving Harry an option.

* * *

Waiting for Clark at the farm was one of the most stressful things he'd done since Horcrux hunting. He never was much of a listener, but he didn't know where Clark was speaking to his dead father so he couldn't find him. So he started helping the Kent's pack up their belongings into the truck. Offering to put feather light charms on certain things that he would see Johnathon struggling with.

He was about to lift something into the back of the truck when Clark materialized beside him. Scaring him enough to drop what he'd been holding as he let out a scream. "Bloody hell, are you insane?!" Harry yelled as he looked at the broken piece he'd just been holding. Bending down he wandlessly repaired it as he picked it up. The pieces flying to his hands in one piece like a puzzle as he stood.

"Sorry." Clark said sheepishly. "Where are my parents?" He asked.

"Your dad's been on the other side of the truck listening to us the whole time you've been here, and your mom should be out any minute. She ran in for one last thing." Harry explained.

Throwing the rope over the cargo in the bed of the truck, Johnathon walked out from behind the mountain of stuff he'd been obscured by. "Clark you really shouldn't do that to people, it's bad for the heart." He admonished.

"I said I was sorry." Clark said again just as Martha came running from the house with a parcel in her hands.

"Alright let's get going." Johnathon said as he started getting in the truck.

"You guys will have to go on without me." Clark said.

"Clark! Why?! This isn't your fault; you can't stop this." Martha said in panic.

"Son, might I remind you; the last meteor shower was filled with Kryptonite?" Johnathon said in warning.

"I know, but I spoke to Jor-El." Clark admitted.

"What?! Why?" Martha asked in shock.

From what Harry had heard of the guy he supported Martha's opinion.

"He wants me to collect the rest of the infinity stones or else people will keep getting hurt until I can't stop it." Clark said in anguish.

"No! You're not going off on some quest for Jor-El! You're _my_ son!" Martha half yelled half cried in hysterics. Martha grabbed onto Johnathon for support as he hugged her to him.

"Son, if this moment is what we raised you for, then I say you have our blessing." Johnathon said solemnly.

"Johnathon!" Martha yelled.

"No, Martha. Clark- and Harry- are meant for greater things than taking care of a farm the rest of their lives." Johnathon admitted to his wife, and son. "Go do what you have to do, Clark." He added as he brought a crying Martha into the truck and buckled her in.

Before Clark could turn around, Harry had his hand to stop him. "I'm coming with you." He said. The fire burning in his emerald eyes not leaving Clark any room for argue. He definitely did not want to be on the wrong end of that.

"I know where they are. It's not going to be much of anything, but a break in." Clark admitted.

"I'm good at those."

"Have you ever broken into anything in your life?" Clark asked skeptically.

"Hmm…There was that time I broke into the Ministry of Magic when I was 14, then again when I was 16." Harry said as if every kid broke in to their government capital at a young age.

"Alright fine you can come." Clark said. "We've never really done anything together like this before. How are you going to keep up with me?"

Harry thought for a moment before he placed his hand on the back of Clark's jacket. They both heard the chiming of bells and saw a grey flash before Harry spoke. "When you get there call me. I'll come."

* * *

Arriving at Luthor Mansion, Clark speed dialed Harry's number and informed him he was there. Harry said to wait a few seconds after he hung up, not wanting to damage his phone. Putting his phone in his pocket, Clark was not even able to wonder how Harry was going to meet him before he heard a loud crack like a car backfiring, and a puff of smoke and there stood Harry.

"You know for a guy with super hearing, that's going to get very old." Clark joked.

"Yea! How do you like it? Not so fun anymore is it?" Harry said in irritation.

"Alright I get it. Let's get on with this." Clark said as he approached the wall. Ready to climb over it.

"Wait!" Harry said. As he ran up to him and placed his hand on his bicep.

Clark felt like someone had cracked an egg over his arm, and it spread all over his body. That was not a nice feeling. "What was that for?"

"Disillusionment, and a notice me not spell. Placed the same on myself before coming here. No one should be able to see us now."

"How come I can see you?" Clark asked.

"Because I want you to see me." Harry answered. "Now help me over this fence."

"What are you a damsel in distress?" Clark commented.

"Ugh, fine." Harry said as he poured magic into his legs, allowing him to jump higher, and cleared the fence. Clark joining him on the other side in the grass shortly.

As the two jogged up to the mansion entrance they noticed the door was locked. A quick wandless alohamora and that solved that.

Clark lead Harry passed hall after hall. Almost as if he'd been here more than once before. They came upon a central great hall that had the letters LL in stained glass centralized in the room. Clark walked straight up to a book case and opened it with the flip of a secret book. Behind the bookcase stood a large floor to ceiling vault with an electric key pad. Taking caution to the wind, Clark grabbed both sides of the door and ripped it from its hinges with a mighty groan of metal on metal.

Harry watched Clark enter the vault for 3 seconds and come back out with nothing but a bulge in his pocket. That must have been the stones. Smart thinking, as the stones weren't disillusioned. They didn't know what kind of recording devices were in here.

Following Clark out they left the same way they came. Jumping the same spot in the fence before they spoke. "We need to get to the caves." Clark said.

"Alright. I'll meet you there." Harry said as he disapparated. Having been to the caves before with Joseph when they were studying the Kawatche.

Harry didn't have to wait long before he heard the wind rushing that he attributed to Clark running at super speed. And there he was.

"Didn't even scare you this time." He said.

"Oh. Ha ha." Harry said as he followed Clark into the inner chamber where the other stone was kept.

As Clark inserted the stones the two were encircled in a rush of light and wind. They watched as the three stones formed together to make one complete stone. A pentagonal hexoid stone.

The wind was so strong in the inner chamber neither of the two heard Lex Luthor and Chloe arrive in the caves. They didn't hear as Lex argued with her, accusing her of protecting Clark.

As the light got blinding, Lex approached. "Lex be careful; it could be dangerous!" Chloe said as she ran into him and knocked him into a wall. His head hitting with a crack.

As the two boys were transported to god knows where they didn't even know they had a third member hitch hiking on their journey.

* * *

The white was blinding as they arrived in what appeared to be the north pole. Harry saw Clark appeared to be in some sort of trance. Applying heating charms to himself, he waited for whatever was going to happen.

He watched as Clark threw the stone in the air slightly. Satisfied as it lit up as it hit his palm. Then he reached back and chucked it into the vast expanse of the arctic. The two watched it sail before it hit the snow spear side down.

The ground began to shake and Harry had to grab on to Clark to steady himself as giant crystals began protruding from the snow. Growing and crisscrossing forming the dome of a cathedral type abode. Like a man on a mission, Clark began to march steadily toward the ice castle with Harry in tow.

As they two reached the inner sanctum of the Fortress Harry watched as a long crystal floated up, and another smaller joined its place. Clark, still on auto pilot, grabbed the bigger crystal. Leaving Harry the only option that he was supposed to grab the second. As he watch the Kryptonian words and lights appear and swirl around Clark, he couldn't help but think how high this was on his top creepy list. Before he could think anymore there were the same words appearing around him and a woman's voice was speaking to him.

"My future son-in-law." She said as her voice echoed. She could be heard as if she was speaking directly into his mind as well as in his ears. "I am Laura." He was too intrigued not to listen. "I am but an AI that can only do preprogrammed actions, but your appearance in my son's life was for a reason. You are his beta, his submissive. You are to be his partner in everything from now on, but you lack the training you need to complete this task."

"What do you mean? I'm done with school." Harry said, not expecting the voice to answer.

"I am not speaking of your magical training. I speak of your death training." Laura said.

Oh that. He didn't know he needed training for that.

"Do I have a choice?" Harry asked.

"The time will come eventually that you enter your training. As you need to enter the next life to do this, I urge you to complete it now."

"You mean I have to die? _Again_? I already did that." Harry said in fear. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave Clark or the Kent's.

"You died to obtain your death powers. You need to die to access them. Again, like that time and any other time, it will be temporary."

"Do you mean I can't die?" Harry asked. Not being able to see his parents or anyone he'd lost in the war ever again.

"As long as my son lives, you cannot die. As long as you do not die, my son lives"

"Oh that's great, at least we have each other in our immortality." Harry said bitterly.

"You must make a choice."

Harry couldn't think of an option to get out of this. If he had to die to enter his death training, then if he died at any given time accidentally then he'd enter his training. He didn't know how long that would last.

"Might as well do it while we're both stuck here." Harry said, fearful of how he was going to die this time. As soon as he finished his sentence the swirling of words change direction and there was a sucking sound almost like a vacuum cleaner. Harry could feel the oxygen leaving the space he was standing. Suffocating was not on his list of ways he wanted to go. As he tried to break out of the circle he could hear the words of Laura one last time before all went dark. As Harry's circle of lights evaporated his body collapsed to the ground. Lifeless.

* * *

Chloe entered the fortress just in time to see Harry collapse. She rushed to him, even though she could feel the beginnings of frost bit eating at her fingers and nose. She was dressed for June in Smallville, not gallivanting around the arctic. She tried feeling for a pulse, but she couldn't feel anything but cold skin with her frozen fingers. She was getting tired, and she couldn't stop shaking. "Clark!" She yelled as best she could, her voice lost in the wind. "Clark." She repeated as she lay down next to Harry. Sure this would be the end of them both. "Clark." She said again in one last attempt.

Clark staggered as if he'd been hit. The circle of Kryptonian falling away as he looked around in confusion. What happened? Jor-El was speaking to him about starting his training, then he stopped.

Then he noticed the two forms huddled on the floor next to him on the platform below. Rushing to them he was surprised to see Chloe. However she got here must not have been planned. She was still breathing at least for the moment.

Checking on Harry he began to panic as he couldn't find a pulse or feel him breathing. This was bad. "JOR-EL!" Clark bellowed as loud as he could. "We need to be in Smallville! NOW!" He was surprised to see a white light erupt around them all. For once, the man had done something he'd asked for.

As soon as the light disappeared from his vision he grabbed Chloe first. Brought her into the living room and set her on the couch, before heading out for Harry.

He picked him up, and was up the stairs and into the entry way before he was starting to see spots. Stumbling as much as he could to get to the living room he only made it to the kitchen before he crashed into the table and passed out. The last thought that crossed his mind was that he prayed to god he didn't crush the boy in his arms.

 _A.N. We're in season 5 now folks. Chloe still found out about Clark's powers the same way. Alicia. That was before Harry's time. We have a winner for the guessing game. ArmyWife22079. She guessed both the people correct on her first try. They are Ron and Hermione._

 _Please review with what you thought and villains you want to see Harry and Clark face. I'll have to watch season 5 to brush up on what happens, but it won't be until Oliver Queen joins the show when they really get to hero work. Much more sooner than Clark ever did in canon, but still. They need time to grow._

 _I'll be working the next three days in a row so the updates might not come as fast as they did the last 48 hours. Maybe 1 a day. But I start school again soon. A week or so. Then it will be even less. Good to get this ball rolling before I get busy._


	6. Kidnapped?

**Naman's True One  
** _"Chapter Six"_

Harry came to gasping for breath as his lungs filled with oxygen for the first time since he'd died. "Oh god!" Harry moaned as he started coughing. A hand came up to his back, scaring him in his confused state. His body contorted in, and his hands went over his face for protection. Flashes of his uncle going through his vision. Oh god, not again. Not when he was hot and cold all over and his muscles ached. The hand was swiftly removed. Here it comes, he's pitching back for the punishment to start.

When nothing came he opened his eyes to stare at the sheets on the bed he was on. This wasn't his bed. That could only mean one thing. He'd been sold out again by his uncle to be used by his 'friends.' "No." Harry said as he crawled off the bed. He was too weak to do anything else, and his lungs hurt something fierce.

The cold floor made him shiver as it touched his hot clammy skin. Before he even made it all the way to the floor someone was grabbing him and hoisting him back on the bed. "No!" Harry yelled as loud as he could, kicking out as he did so. His feet hitting nothing but air.

Someone was holding him down in bed as he struggled. Without his glasses he couldn't see who it was, or if he'd been here before. " _Please!_ Whatever you paid Uncle I can double it- triple it! I've got the money" Harry pleaded breathlessly. "Don't do it. . ." Harry said one last time before he passed out.

Joseph stared, dumbfounded as Harry passed out from under him as he was holding the struggling kid down. What was coming out of his feverish mouth was making him dread ever finding out what he'd been through. He didn't know what the kid thought was happening, but apparently his uncle had paid someone to do it before. That didn't speak of a good home life.

When Johnathon had called him, telling him the two kids were passed out in the kitchen on top of the broken table, he knew something had happened that wasn't supposed to. Johnathon said they had to take one of Clark's friends to the hospital right away for hypothermia, so he volunteered to go to the farm and check on the boys.

When he got there he found a blonde girl wrapped in a bundle of blankets on the couch, she was the one obviously suffering from hypothermia. Harry was on the floor on another bundle of blankets, looking deathly white. Clark on the other hand was only half way into the living room, half way out of the kitchen. Joseph guessed he must have been too heavy for his parents to bring him all the way into the living room.

After helping the Kent's get the girl into his car, they couldn't well take a truck for this, he set aside running diagnostic spells on the two boys.

Clark was first, since he was the closest to him. What he got was the boy seemed to be severely exhausted. Not unlike how he'd been before Harry had somehow miraculously found them. He still wondered how that had happened. Harry must have done something that required a load of energy. That was the only explanation he could think of.

Moving to the smaller teen he ran his hands over him, expecting him to be severely magically exhausted. That was the only guess he had. Only to run the spell twice more when he got a reading that made his pulse quicken. Harry had somehow died, but was still draining energy from Clark. Severely so.

Taking caution to the wind, he grabbed Harry and apparated to his house on the reservation. He did not want his hunch to be false and the Kent's came home to find Harry was dead from something the two had been trying to do.

He hoped he was right, and Harry's power was over death. Otherwise he didn't know what would happen to Clark with the bond broken. Clark seemed more invested in the bond as well. Harry seemed to be dragging his heals. Not something he had planned on, but the bond would eventually accommodate what was lacking. Forcing Harry's end of the bond to open. That was if the kid wasn't truly dead.

Placing him on the guest room bed, Joseph covered him up and put a monitoring spell on him to alert him if the boy came back to life. Apparating back to the Kent farm he set to work on situating Clark in his own room. Not half way in the middle of the kitchen, on the floor.

* * *

The next time Harry woke up he was severely confused as to what happened, and where he was. He tried looking for his glasses but they weren't anywhere next to him. He really wished he had listened to Hermione and gotten his eye's magically fixed with Snape's potion when he'd demanded he do it at the height of the war. Now the man was dead and he didn't know how to acquire it.

His chest hurt like a bitch, and it hurt to breathe. Maybe suffocating wasn't on the top of his most adequate ways to die list.

Before he could think much more on what had happened and what was new, the door to the room opened with a creak of the hinges. Rolling off the bed and into the other side, putting the bed in between him and the other person, Harry tried to see who it was. Giving up when all he could see was a brown blob.

Dropping half way into a fighter's stance, Harry felt his palms sweating in anxiety. Before he could force the feeling away watched as his hands exploded in a billow of black smoke. "No!" Harry yelled demanding the smoke to go away. He didn't need this distraction when he was facing his kidnapper.

The smoke didn't seem to want to listen, it just leached further up his arms. As he was too focused on his stupid arms, the person approached him. They didn't seem to want to get to close though, and the smoke had now reached his head. He couldn't hear anything but the empty echo's of the smoke rattling in his ears.

The person took one more step closer and Harry decided he'd take a chance. It was now or never. He disapparated and summoned the Elder Wand at the same time. Appearing directly behind the person. The apparation seemed to cancel out the smoke, but Harry didn't have time to ponder over that now. He grabbed the person's hair in the back of their head, and kicked their knees out from under them. They were now kneeling on the floor as Harry bent over them, wand sticking up into their jugular. "WHO are you, and what am I doing here!?" Harry asked the person. His anger boiling up like a wild snake. He was not going to be held a prison of war again. He was not the helpless 14 year old who'd been captured in the graveyard.

"You need to relax just a little. It's not what you thin-" Joseph started. Grimacing at the angle the boy had him in. He really didn't want to attack him, hoping to de-escalate whatever Harry thought was going on. For some reason the boy didn't even recognize him, and it was actually scaring him. Maybe he could try and get some information out of him. If he wasn't cursed in the face by a death powered, angry and surprisingly skilled teen. Wherever he'd had his training, they weren't pussy's.

He then remembered Harry wasn't able to hurt a Kawatche. Maybe this could work in his favor.

"Show me your left arm!" Harry demanded. Bringing him out of his thoughts.

Raising the requested appendage, Joseph couldn't help but think he was going to try and blast his arm off.

"The bottom of the forearm. I want to see it."

Turning his arm over for this odd request, Joseph waiting for what he was going to say next. He didn't have a long sleep shirt on, so the flesh of the arm could be seen.

"Just 'cause you're not marked, doesn't mean you not one of Voldemort's lackeys. Did Lucius send you?!"

"No. I don't know who that is." Joseph said in honesty. He'd heard of Voldemort before though. He was some powerful Dark Lord trying to take over the world. Who hadn't heard of him in the magical community. Why Harry thought he was one of his people he didn't know.

"Did Malfoy tell you who killed Voldemort?" Harry asked as he got right next to his ear. This kid was really good at intimidation.

"No." Joseph answered. He'd heard the man had been vanquished but in all honesty he didn't know who did it. He heard the man had used a horcrux. Those things were hard to destroy.

"Me." Harry said. That explained really nothing. Why would someone have a teenager destroy the worst Dark Lord since Grindewald. That seemed really hard to believe. "The next time you think it's a fun idea to kidnap The-Boy-Who-Lived, you better brush up on your current events." At this Harry shoved him to the ground and said; "Go tell Malfoy that Harry Potter is not the same weak-ass child he was the last time they decided to kidnap me. He'll remember how I got my revenge in the end." Before Harry said anything else, Joseph apparated to the front of his house. Hoping Harry would think he was a different person.

As he entered his house, he quietly snuck his way to the bedroom. Only to come face to face with Harry coming down the stairs. Quickly ducking around the corner, he waited for him to descend completely.

"Harry?" Joseph asked. Hoping he'd think it was someone here to help him.

"Who's there?!" Harry demanded as he cast a point me spell. His wand spun dully in his palm though. Shit. It was definitely time to get his eyes repaired.

"It's Joseph Willowbrook. I've come to bring you back to the Kent's."

He peaked around the corner and watched as Harry stared blankly in the direction of his voice. "Tell me something only Joseph knows."

"When I first met you, I accidentally threw you into a wall. You threatened to hex me, but couldn't." Joseph said simply.

"Where the bloody hell have you guys been?" Harry demanded. "You're gonna have to come to me, I can't see jack shit without my glasses."

Comprehension dawned on Joseph. That made complete sense of how this escalated so quickly. "Where did you lose your glasses?"

"I don't know, but I'd rather get back to Clark before the Death Eater's swarm this place. I really don't want to have to fight my way out blind."

Joseph decided that when he was done with this he had some reading to do about Voldemort and The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Stepping out from around the corner, he wasn't surprised to see Harry had his wand trained on him again. "It's just Joseph, Harry."

"How do I know you weren't listening in on our conversation? Decided now was the best time to grab me again?"

"It's not like that at all. You're super paranoid, it's beyond scary. Clark was unconscious when I left, the closer you two are the faster he'll wake up." Joseph said.

"I'll go with you, but if you turn out to be working for Lucius, you better know I have ownership of the Elder Wand. And it has signed permanent allegiance to me. If you try anything it'll be in your face faster than you can blink."

Not knowing what the Elder wand was, he agreed. Stepping closer to Harry he watched as the boy vanished his wand. Must be how he was able to do that. The Elder wand must be a special wand. Thinking back, that was the wand Harry had thrown at the wall. It hadn't gotten very far before it disappeared. He probably was not bluffing about the wand having permanent allegiance to him then. That would explain how it disappeared before hitting the wall.

Once he grabbed his arm, they both disapparated with a crack.

* * *

 _A.N. Review who you want Clark and Harry to face as their first villain. Looks like it's going to be Bizzaro if this keeps up. If you have any other option, let me know._


End file.
